


Not Back-Up

by FandomsAreMyFuel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, I still don't know how to write Strange, IronStrange, M/M, Older Work, One-Shot, bad attempts at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAreMyFuel/pseuds/FandomsAreMyFuel
Summary: Tony huffed, "God, these things suck.""They don't suck any less thanks to your complaining," Strange replied and Tony placed a hand on his arc reactor."Offended."
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 33





	Not Back-Up

Iron Man pounded to the ground in an earth-shattering sound, a layer of dust that created a ring around the billionaire. Tony saw the goons that fell like dominos and he smiled, his expression with a warm, blue glow that painted his face from inside the Iron-Man suit.

Barks echoed, he lifted himself from the ground, hovering just above the crater he made as he posed heroically. A pack of robot dogs rushed in, swamping his feet like ants crawling up an ant mound. Tony Stark pointed his hand at the multiple robots, a smirk on his face. Right as he said his usual quip, he started to blast the dogs, barks that ricocheted through the air.

Tony felt the atmosphere become heavy as he heard a loud roar, lions entered the scene and he cursed. He told his A.I. to move power to his arc reactor and spun to blast the robot lions, sweat that dropped from his black hair. He felt a cough rise and he held it in, watching the swamp turn to hordes of animals that were shouting insults. Stark cursed, his spiky hair drooped down, getting closer to his brown eyes thanks to the weight of sweat. Waterfalls of robots could only trickle down if one had counted closely, and frankly, Tony had no time to count, only to destroy the countless robo-animals.

"Cap, how's--" Tony's mask raised up and he coughed. "--the mission." He finished as he shook his head.

"Sorry, Stark. We're really full--" The Cap shouted a command as someone screamed a line of cuss words, most likely Hawkeye, himself and Clint being the only two we cursed commonly. "--Natasha did ask someone to help you, the team didn't want you to die of exhaustion... from the cough I heard." Steve sheepishly told Stark and Stark could only huff out a 'thanks,' his breath gone from the sheer number, it had been so long just fighting these things, he didn't even have the energy to ask who it was.

Tony spun, his arc reactor shot out a beam of blue light, abolishing over 20. His jet boots shot him into the air, giving Tony a view of a full circle of jumping, clawing, snarling animals. An audible groan came from the genius' mouth. The man could only dream of a glass of whisky as he rocketed back, taking another shot at the robots. Yelps of animal-like pain crawled into Tony's ears and he winced, his scenes turned on and he hissed.

He then felt a gust of wind, he glanced up, his mask sliding up for the second time in the time he fought. He saw a tall man, wearing a uniform of a lighter blue with breathable material with a white cross that stood on the front of the blue top, and most importantly, a red cloak, that acted as a cape, rimmed with decorative gold lining, a black patterned painted over the rim. The man's black hair with white streaks bounced elegantly during his descend to Tony's level.

Dr. Strange.

Stark blinked furiously at the man, who had a ring of golden light around their wrist and that murmured a spell, which let sparks fly around.

"Afternoon, Stark." The sorcerer said and Tony blinked.

"Good afternoon." Tony chucked at the mundane greeting and he gestured at the even larger pile. Stephen could only nod, fingers placed delicately in a ready posture. They stood back to back, a silent clock ticking. "Who can get the most?" Tony asked and Strange smile.

"Sure." The Sorcerer Supreme replied, starting the competition with a blast of gold sparks that litter the ground.

Tony huffed, "God, these things suck."

"They don't suck any less thanks to your complaining," Strange replied and Tony placed a hand on his arc reactor.

"Offended." He said simply and Strange chuckled, Tony's eyes behind his mask lit up and he smiled. "You really should laugh more." Tony said, glancing at the sorcerer.

"I..." The sorcerer glanced at the billionaire. "I didn't think you would resort to such cheesy flirts." Tony once again put his hand on his chest, speaking no words. The sorcerer could only frown at the silence and opened his mouth, closing it as he sigh.

The fight when on with Strange and Stark on level ground, both geniuses retorting each other's murmur. Tony laughed and punched two dogs in the snout before Strange muttered for 'The Flames of Faltine,' and an orange flame grew to demolish dozens.

"Not fair!" Stark cried and Strange's neutral expression was twisted to one of amusement. Tony called for his A.I. to bring full power to his arc reactor, destroying the other dozen behind them.

"Is it fair now?" Strange shouted, warding off the other animals in front of them.

"No!" Stark's childish tone caused the sorcerer to chuckle, not able to force his lips in the line he usually held them in. Tony grinned brightly as he saw the short laughs of the sorcerers' chest.

"So... Strange... tell me..." Stark glanced at the piles, upon piles of lifeless metal bodies that litter the ground with more mounds than a landfill. Tony's words came out in choppy, breathless pauses. Strange hovered in the air, legs crossed and arms on his thighs, eyes closed before he glanced at the playboy.

"Hmm?" Strange could only say.

"Who called you to be back-up?" Tony laughed, still shaking as he took in another breath for the five hours of the robo-animal apocalypse. Strange could only look in his direction with a line as his lips.

"I had heard the whole team screaming for me to hurry, making excuses that Spider-Man was out and The War Machine was extremely busy, but I found out they were all just acting." Strange glanced down, looking at the plain floor before he shook his head slowly.

"I heard Widow called for you." Tony huffed, placing himself on the top of the bodies, so that he and the sorcerer were leveled in height.

"Actually," Strange hummed quietly, his thoughts barely audible, "She had the biggest part. I was extremely worried, if The Black Widow was panicking about you, I would assume everything was going downhill." Strange explained, his gestures light.

"Huh." Tony could only say. "I'm surprised you care." Tony sighed, looking up at the sky, the blue was fading to a reddish shade of the warm sun.

"Of course I do." Strange shook his head, chuckling for the umpteenth time, which puzzled himself. "However, I'd like to say--" Stephen looked Tony in the eyes, "--I am not back-up." The good doctor stated.

"Of course you aren't." Tony winked. Strange only returned an exasperated groan.


End file.
